Hummingbird
Hummingbird '''or '''Rahkeid Itō was a participant of the World's Second Death Cage Experiment featured in the Decay Chain RPG on Quotev. He was Subject #07. Hummingbird is also present in Decay Chain: Radioactive Cascade, a spin-off of the original RPG. Appearance Hummingbird was a young man with an attractive face and unnatural red eyes. He had long black hair which he tied back into a high ponytail. He had bangs which were normally pushed to the side. He wore a black turtleneck and a long white-and-red coat on top. There were several pockets both on the inside and outside of the coat. He wore black pants and black boot heels. His ears were pierced, and he commonly wore dangling, gold earrings. Hummingbird almost always wore black gloves over his hands. His facial features were small and, in general, he was rather slim for his age. He easily bruised. Hummingbird usually walked around with an embarrassed smile on his face and hunched shoulders, which alluded to his “shy” personality. Personality Hummingbird was, essentially, best described as two-faced. On the outside, Hummingbird came across as kind, shy, and timid. He was a gentle man and easily embarrassed. He was polite, and always had a welcoming smile on his face. In reality, however, that was a façade. The “real” Hummingbird was deceitful and callous. His entire “shy” persona was superficial—nothing more than a mask. He absolutely loathed the world. Hummingbird was sadistic and found personal pleasure in seeing people around him be in pain. He enjoyed manipulating people to his liking. He also generally hated or disliked other people, especially children. His sense of humor was rather dark, and found things “amusing” or “entertaining” when they shouldn’t have been. Hummingbird was a talented actor; he wrapped people around his finger and lured them in via kind words and shy smiles, and then he eventually let them crumble underneath him. He had fun watching people as they fell for the act, and loved seeing their horror at the discovery even more. He was a rather twisted person: even finding pain enjoyable, whether it be him inflicting it or being inflicted. It gave him a rush—he claimed that it made him feel alive. Hummingbird would do things if he thought they would be entertaining, or if it gave him a chance to create chaos, because chaos was part of “the thrill of things.” During childhood, Hummingbird (rather, Rahkeid) was seemingly more calm—though, he had shown symptoms of severe antisocial personality disorder early on. Emotions such as happiness, fear, sympathy, and so on never exactly came to him. He grew up telling himself lies: that he could be happy, that he was normal, and he forced himself to see nothing but those lies. So, overtime, Rahkeid had nothing left in him but to become more “corrupt,” leading to the bare shell of a human, a falsified persona, named Hummingbird. Occupation Hummingbird was taught mediumship early in life due to his parents both running a business of psychics and mediums. He was never as talented as his brother Jiyong, however. Later on, after Hummingbird killed his parents, he moved on to becoming a hired assassin-slash-hitman. Due to this, Hummingbird was skilled with many different weapons. His skills in mediumship never went away, for he always knew they were useful, but it was obvious which occupation Hummingbird preferred more. During Decay Chain, Hummingbird never bothered to learn about his occupations, but he had a feeling about what they were, anyway. History God this guy sucks Plot Relationships August Mercer August Mercer was the first person that Hummingbird interacted with during the Death Cage Experiment. Upon their interactions, Mercer explained that they weren’t on a first name basis, and that he preferred Mercer, which garnered the nickname “Mister Mercer” from Hummingbird. During their first meeting, Hummingbird did dislike Mercer, but he also found himself get more intrigued the more they talked. He was with Mercer when they both got hit by a snowball that Ayaka Suzumi had thrown. (This is where Hummingbird made the mistake that led to his eventual downfall, by letting his mask slip for just a second.) They continued to talk, and Hummingbird found Mercer more and more entertaining. He proposed an alliance to Mercer quickly: though the “alliance” was nothing more than a web Hummingbird had thrown to trap Mercer in his grasp. He explained that it didn’t have to be a serious alliance, that they could just meet up and share however much information that they wanted when necessary. To make his act more believable, Hummingbird shyly claimed them as “partners in crime.” The deal was made—Mercer was now Hummingbird’s own personal entertainment system. Neither really trusted each other; both had made claims that the other shouldn’t get in their way, and both threatened the other that they better not commit betrayal. Even after this, however, they would still make occasional conversation anyway. Hummingbird clung to Mercer whenever possible or necessary, to make his shy persona more evident, to make Mercer trust him more. It didn’t exactly work entirely, but it didn’t fail, either. Mercer at least believed Hummingbird wasn’t a threat, which made Hummingbird rather smug. He believed things were going smoothly. Hummingbird didn’t find out until a little too late that Ayaka Suzumi had warned Mercer to be wary about him. The real him. He learned a little too late that Ayaka and Mercer had grown close. This frustrated Hummingbird immensely, so he injured Ayaka and made death threats, telling her that she better not tell anyone else about his real personality. After this, Hummingbird soon went to visit Mercer at their shared cabin. There, they both played a brief game of pretend, before Hummingbird finally cracked, and he showed Mercer his true self. He exploited Mercer’s close relationship with Ayaka by threatening to kill her, just to anger Mercer. Hummingbird tried to choke Mercer to make him “crack” as well, causing Mercer to retaliate, which excited Hummingbird greatly. At the same, however, that infuriated him. After they fought—well, they avoided each other like the plague. While they refused to talk to the other, Hummingbird’s resentment for Mercer grew. He seemed to have an odd adoration for Mercer, since Mercer was the only one brave enough to oppose ''Hummingbird. At the same time, he hated Mercer: for Mercer was the biggest threat he had, due to his strength and the fact that he could expose Hummingbird to everyone else. Luckily for Hummingbird, though, Mercer had died during the diner incident. His biggest threat and his greatest source of twisted “entertainment” was dying. Hummingbird gave Mercer a mocking goodbye, and Mercer gave him a goodbye punch to the guts. And thus, his “partner in crime” was gone. Hummingbird was never particularly sad about Mercer’s death—he ''did ''hate Mercer an unfair amount—all he believed, though, was that Mercer died too early. If asked, however, Hummingbird would say that if Mercer had gone down a different path, or if he hadn’t snapped so early, they could almost be friends. Matteo "M" Hevel Matteo Hevel or “M” was a person that Hummingbird observed from afar and didn’t want to interact with. He resented M, because they were everything that he was not: the protagonist, the one that people trusted and liked. He hated that M had so much perseverance and hope, and he hated that they managed to have so many people adore them. The two didn’t interact for several rounds. They didn’t officially meet each other until soon after August Mercer had died, when Mercer had nearly attempted to kill Hummingbird. (M was present when Mercer had attacked.) M had approached Hummingbird and asked if he needed help with anything. Hummingbird was aware that M and Mercer had an amicable relationship, so he was wary that Mercer had told M about his real self. He planned on threatening M the same way he had threatened Ayaka Suzumi, so Hummingbird shyly told M that he needed help reapplying gauze on the wounds Mercer had left. During this time, M cautiously asked why Mercer had attacked Hummingbird. Hummingbird easily fabricated a story, trying to make M believe that he was the good guy. He wanted to take advantage of the protagonist’s kindness and exploit it, and he was doing well, until M silently dared Hummingbird to choke them. Hummingbird was off-put by this for a little, until he accepted M’s challenge and choked them with the intent to kill them. He tossed away his shy persona and let his unadulterated hatred take over instead. Hummingbird would have strangled M to death if it weren’t for the fact that Apollo Maxwell had accidentally walked in on their interaction. Hummingbird quickly shoved Apollo out of the cabin, and at this point, he realized that he had messed up greatly. M shakily asked if Hummingbird had killed two subjects, Ran and Theodore, to which Hummingbird lied and answered yes. Hummingbird then threatened M, telling them that if they told anyone about him, he’d kill them; then he told them to get out of the cabin immediately. After this, M avoided Hummingbird, which Hummingbird had no complaints about. They didn’t meet again until round 6, when Hummingbird was thrown into jail along with Apollo. Hummingbird was rather displeased to see them, but during this interaction he was able to get the gauze back from them, which was later used in the Killing Game. In the end, M would remain as Hummingbird’s least favorite person in the Death Cage Experiment. Though Hummingbird was never aware, another reason he hated M was because they reminded him of his older brother. He hated them because they were weak and couldn’t fight back. He hated them because he would always see them as nothing more than “the protagonist,” and Hummingbird would always see himself as nothing more than “an antagonist.” Ayaka Suzumi Ayaka Suzumi was the second person that Hummingbird met in the Death Cage Experiment. They got off on the wrong foot immediately, for Ayaka had thrown a snowball that hit both Hummingbird and August Mercer. Because of this, Hummingbird had slipped up and accidentally showed Ayaka part of his “real self,” though Mercer luckily did not see. Ayaka then immediately became wary of Hummingbird, but Hummingbird reassured himself that without evidence, no one would believe her if she tried to expose him. The two talked a couple more times, albeit tersely. They only had one thing in common, which was Mercer. Hummingbird wanted Mercer to stop talking to Ayaka, and Ayaka wanted Mercer to stop talking to Hummingbird. What Hummingbird was unaware of was that somehow, at one point, Mercer and Ayaka grew a lot closer to each other, like they were father and daughter. So unbeknownst to Hummingbird, Ayaka warned Mercer about him. After briefly talking to Servant during one of the rounds, Hummingbird asked Ayaka to meet with him later. She reluctantly agreed. He was going to make sure Ayaka wouldn’t tell a soul. They met at the underground cellar, in which Hummingbird trapped Ayaka inside. For the first (but not the last) time during the Death Cage Experiment, he allowed himself to throw away his fake persona entirely. With a sharpened rock as his weapon, Hummingbird nicked Ayaka several times in the neck and treated her harshly. During this time, he figured out that Ayaka ''had already told someone about him—which, unsurprisingly, was Mercer. He threatened to kill her if she told anyone else. When Ayaka later started wearing a scarf, Hummingbird was the only one who knew why. Ayaka and Hummingbird then avoided each other from there on out. Right before Hummingbird died, Ayaka had deserving last words for him, but Hummingbird never saw Ayaka as anything more than an inconvenience. He didn’t pay attention to her words, nor did he care, too caught up with the fact that he was dying. Yeah, this alone probably says enough about their “relationship.” Apollo Maxwell Really, Hummingbird thought of Apollo Maxwell as nothing more than a dumb idiot. That opinion did not change until the Killing Game. The two never really spoke to each other until the very end, but they had been in the same room together a couple of times. The first memory Hummingbird has of Apollo was when Apollo found Servant’s pillow and proposed they named it ‘Mister Pillow.’ Hummingbird disregarded it internally, calling Apollo an idiot in his head. He then met Apollo again several rounds later, when Hummingbird was talking with Matteo Hevel. Apollo barged into the cabin, then dropped his shrimp tempura for reasons that will remain unnamed for Tari’s sake. (Yes, Hummingbird did hate that he knew what Apollo was thinking.) Anyway, Hummingbird wordlessly shoved Apollo out of the cabin, and they didn’t see each other anymore after that. …Until they were both thrown into jail together, along with Cipher. While in jail, Hummingbird went out of his way to make Apollo feel uncomfortable, simply because Apollo annoyed him endlessly. The two were eventually released from jail, only to soon be put in the Killing Game together. Then, Hummingbird’s opinion of Apollo finally changed. By that time, Hummingbird had already sincerely expected that he wouldn’t win the Death Cage Experiment. He did, however, expect to win the Killing Game. After killing the other two participants of the Killing Game, Eliza Barrett and Luna Mahigan, Apollo was the only target Hummingbird had left. He nearly succeeded in killing him, but Hummingbird’s downfall was that he asked Apollo if he had any last words. Apollo then revealed Hummingbird’s occupations. For just a moment, Hummingbird was sure he couldn’t hate someone more than he could hate Apollo—not even M. In a moment of shock, Hummingbird stabbed Apollo in the gut with the javelin he had stuck in his shoulder. The whores were dead. Woohoo! Odin text here Quotes * god, this guy sucks * "God, I suck" Trivia * God, this guy sucks. * Hummingbird's attributes were ''spy ''and ''sabotage ''during the Death Cage Experiment. * Hummingbird could speak Japanese and English, with Japanese being his native language. He taught English to himself during childhood and improved on it when he began traveling.